Just Can't Get Enough
by Destinee StylesTomlinson
Summary: Danny and Destinee meet each through their parents freindship and fall in love with each other.
1. First Meeting

Season 1: Just Can't Get Enough

Episode 1: First Meeting

Destinee was standing infront of the rail her balcony while looking out at the huge garden of her father's huge mansion. The gold gates on the front opened, letting a bright red car enter the garden,and towards her dad's black limo and parked right behind it. The two doors on the front opened, from the driver's seat, stepped out a lovely blonde lady wearing a business like suit, black coat andblack skirt, from the passenger seat stepped out a boy, not younger than Destinee, wearing baggy blue jeans, black jacket and a blue shirt under the jacket with brown hair, exactly like any normalboy, from the back seat stepped out a girl, dressed neatly in a pair of black jeans, she had black hair and wore a blue shirt, exactly like her brother's. The three people followed Jerry, Destinee and herdad, Ben's butler, he led them into the mansion. A knock on the door made Destinee jump, "Honey, they're here." "Coming, daddy." she replied. She made her way towards her dressing table, pickedup her hair brush and brushed her hair slightly, and made her way downstairs. She smiled when she saw the three people: Kathy, her dad's friend since kindergarten and business partner,her oldest daughter, Vicky, who was extremely beautiful, and the youngest, Danny, he was extremely gorgeous! "Sweety, you remember Kathy." Ben said gesturing towards Kathy, who had an amazingsmile on her face. "Of course," Destinee replied and leaned in and hugged her. "I'm pretty sure you remember Victoria and Daniel." Kathy said. " Yeah, I remember them," Destinee said as she huggedboth of them. "Des, honey, why don't you show Danny and Vicky they're rooms?" "Sure," she smiled. "Let's go Kathy, everybody's here," Ben turned to Kathy and they both left. Destinee's dad andKathy were business partners and were both billionares, so obviously, Danny and Vicky also lived in a huge mansion in Bolton. Kathy was here on business work, and for a week she and Ben wouldn'tbe seen around the house as they were both going to fly to Australia, Danny and Vicky were going to stay in the mansion for the week, with Destinee. "Come let me show you guys your rooms,"Des walked in front of them and they both followed. They walked up the huge stairs, Danny and Vicky holding they're bags, "This over here," Destinee said as she pointed to the door infront of her,"This is my room, when you need anything or wanna talk or something you can come here. There, the peach coloured door is the bathroom," they went to the door on the left. "This your room, Danny."She opened the door, Danny smiled as he walked in, "As for your room, Vicky, it's here," they made their way to the room on Destinee's room's tight. She opened the door, "Your room, Vicky," shesaid and smiled at Vicky, who smiled back.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Destinee and Danny were walking in the garden talking to each other. "So you're in college, which one?" Danny asked, "I'm in a science college," Des replied, "What about you?" "Bolton Thornleigh College,regular one," he winked and smiled his gorgeous smile at her."Cool, which subject are you planning to major in? I'm definately going for science."

"You know, I'm really not sure, I'm planning to either become a musician or a footballer. What in science? Plants?"

"No, not plants, solar system. Can't you decide?"

"Not really, no, I'm good in both though."

"What are you best in? You play an instrument?"

"Yep, I play the guitar, my music teacher says I've got a good voice, he's right. I'm pretty good in sport, mostly football."

"What's you fav?"

"Not sure."

"Is it hard for you to decide?"

"Close enough, I'm gonna go with music, but then again...I don't knw"

"Tell you what, maybe you can become a musician and in your spare time play football, or is it lame?"

"It's a wonderful idea, Des."

"Your wish."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your the one who's gonna major, not me, I just don't want you to, like, blame me afterwards or something, like, "it's all your fault, you told me it would be better if I became a musician and played football

in my spare time," I hate crap like that."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Most people do it."

"I won't."

"Cool."

Des looked at her watch, "We better get going," "Okay, let's go," Danny replied and they both went back to the house.

LATER THAT NIGHT, AFTER DINNER...

Destinee was going downstairs when something catches her eye, the door of the bathroom was slightly opened ans she could her humming sounds, she poked her head slightly in the bathroom to see Danny takinga shower, Danny stopped and saw her, the embaressed girl ran away, Danny smiled, knowing it was Destinee and went back to his shower. Who else would wanna see him in the shower?

AFTER DANNY'S SHOWER, IN DESTINEE'S ROOM...

Des was sitting on her bed and writing in her secret diary, Danny knocked on her bedroom door, she quickly hid her diary and pen under her blanket, "Come in," she said, "Hey," Danny said as he walked in her bedroomand went over and sat on her bed close to her. "Hey," Destinee said her tone a bit weak, as he looked incredibly hot with his wet hair, Danny sat across from her but close enough, "Sup?" "Nothin," she whispered,"Listen, Danny, I'm sorry for-" "It's ok," he said, "Do you know what I was gonna apologize for?" she asked, "For seeing me in the toilet,taking a shower? I forgive you, I really do.""Sorry," she said her cheeks burning bright red as the memory came back of him earlier in the toilet, in the water. "Nobody ever saw me in the shower before, so it was kinda cool," Danny chuckled, making Destineegiggle. Danny cupped her left cheek with his left hand, she looked up at him, Danny leaned in and softly kissed her right cheek, "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear, taking her breath away. "Goodnight," she whispered smiled as he got up and made his way towards the door, "Can you do me favour, Dan?" she asked, "Of course, Des" he replied. "Turn off the lights,please," she said, he chuckled as he turned off the lights, "Sweetdreams," he told her, "You too, rat-leg," she giggled as she said his nickname, Danny smiled as he turned the lights off, closed the door softly and left. Destinee closed her eyes and started to dream about her and Danny,the moment she fell asleep. Danny dreamt of Destinee aswell.


	2. Could It Be Love?

Season 1 : Just Can't Get Enough

Episode 2 : Could It Be Love?

NEXT MORNING - AROUND 7:30

DANNY'S POV:

I jogged closer to the huge mansion, my dream last night was amazing, Destinee was one of the loveliest girl I'd ever seen in my entire life, I was glad I'd dumped my girlfriend before coming I reached closer to the house, I could make out a figure - it was Destinee, "Hey there," I told her, "Hey," she replied, I knew I was sweating like crazy from my jogging. "You went out? Jogging?" she asked, "Yep," I replied, "Excuse me," she said and made her way into the huge mansion.

DESTINEE'S POV:

I made my way towards the library, I went to the stairs on the left, went up and to the door on my left and in to the library. I knew for a fact that I'd been there for 5 minutes or maybe 2 minutes. I heard the door open and close and the lights turn off. Whoa. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and breath on my neck. I knew it was Danny. His lips pressed softly against my neck, I closed my eyes, "Danny?" I whispered to make sure it was him, "Yeah?" he replied, "I can't see you," I told him, my voice a whisper. I felt his arms move away from my waist, I turned around. The lights were turned on, he came back to me, arms went round my waist again, his light blue shirt was full of his sweat, he bent his head down and kissed me, extremely softly, his lips felt so nice, pressed against mine, they felt good, he pulled away, his lips brushed softly against my chin and on my neck. He started kissing my neck softly, "Danny," I swallod, I let out a hiss of pleasure as he moved to my chest, his hands slipped in my t-shirt, I moaned, he kissed my stomach, his lips brushed up, over my breasts, over my neck, he pulled me with him to the floor as he kissed me. He removed my clothes off and started touching me in all the right places. Half an hour had passed, my head rested on his chest, his fingers ran through my hair, after every few minutes he would kiss the top of my hair.

DANNY'S POV:

"I love you," I told her she looked up at me, her beautiful electric blue eyes sparkling as they looked into my dark blue ones, "I better get going," she smiled and lifted her head a bit of my chest and pecked my lips, "Where's my reply?" I asked. She just giggled, put her clothes on and ran out of the room giggling. I smiled as I put my clothes on, I had to say goodbye to my mom as she was leaving in half an hour. I ran down, "Where were you?" my older, bossy sister, Vicky asked, "Nowhere," I replied, "Why haven't you changed?" Vicky asked again, I sighed, "I'll change." I looked at Destinee, she had changed her clothes, she looked amazing, light blue jeans, white top with her hair open. I smiled at her, she smiled and blushed. I made my way over to her and sat down next to her, "I love you," I told her again, "I love you too," she whispered and the giggled, I smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Your so lovely, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, beautiful," "I felt the same way and I mean it," she told me and smiled, "I believe you," I told her and she smiled. My mom and Ben came downstairs, me and Des got up, "Dad," Destinee said as she went over and hugged him, "Can Sel come over sometime this week?" I had no idea who 'Sel' was. "Your gonna be okay, right?" her dad asked, which dad wouldn't care about his dad? Espicially since Destinee didn't have a mom either, she had died in a car crash when Destinee was 3 years old. I hugged my mom, "Take care, baby," she whispered in my ear, I smiled as I pulled away and touched her cheek, "You too," I told her, I was really protective, espicially when it came to my mother, my dad had abandoned us when I was 13 years old and Vicky was 14 (she's a year older than me, I'm 17 now and Vicky is 18) ever since dad left us, I was always protective of my mom and sister, since I was the man of the house, I asked my mom several times if I could change my name: Daniel Alan David Jones. The only reason I wanted to change my name was because it had 'Alan' in it, Alan was my dad's name, I hate having a loser's name in my name, but I always got the same reply: "Danny, I was the one who wanted 'Alan' to be in your name, not your dad," I hated my father, I was never gonna follow his footsteps. I followed mom and Ben to the door, Des and Vicky followed too. Des gave her dad another hug before he went, "I love you," I told my mother, "I love you too, honey," she replied and the she and Ben left. We three went back insde, Vicky went into the kitchen, I followed Destinee upstairs to her room, I grabbed hold of her wrist and flipped her around and pinned her to her bedroom door and kissed her, ever so passionately, "MM," she moaned in my mouth, her hand touched my jawline. I wrapped my arms around her waist, she moaned as she opened her bedroom door, still kissing, she pulled me in her room, I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist as we kissed, I went over and put her on the bed, her legs let go of my waist as we kissed on her bed. She pulled away, "Danny," she whispered, out of breath, "Yeah,?" I asked, "Not now," she replied, her hands were on my chest, "Okay, love," I told her, she looked at me, her lovely blue eyes made me crazy they were so beautiful. "Get off me?" sounded more like a question, "Don't like it?" I asked, my voice teasing, "Don't be silly!" she giggled, "I've gotta call Sel, remember, so off!" she said as she shoved me off her.

DESTINEE'S POV:

It had been 20 minutes since I had called Selena. My headrested on Danny's chest, his fingers messing up my hair, My arm wrapped around his waist. After every few minutes, he would kiss my hair. I moved away from him and sat up staright, not cause I didn't like what he was doing, I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he sat up straight too, he kissed my shoulder, I looked at him and smiled, he leaned in and kissed my forehead and then looked at me, I leaned in and kissed him helplessly, I was bored, Selena was gonna be here god knows when, man, kissing himfelt so good, soft kisses, his tongue kissing me softly, his softness was making me crazy, I moaned as I pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. "I'm here!" I gasped as I pulled away from Danny, the door was slung open, Sel standing there, holding her fucking duffel bag, she had the perfect timings! I was sitting on Danny's stomach, his hands were on my legs. "Did I interrupt something?" she giggled, I sighed, "No," I lied through my gritted teeth.

DANNY'S POV:

Half an hour had passed since Des's funny friend Selena had been here. They were both cutting pictures of celebs from a bunch of magazines, half of 'em were Destinee's magazines, the other were half were Selena's magazines. "How long have you guys been dating?" she asked. "One day," we both replied in unison and giggled, "And you've already had your first kiss?" she asked, clearly her face showed shock. "It's a long story," Des said, "Yeah, really long," I leaned in to kiss her cheek, but she leaned away from me, "Danny!" she giggled. I smiled and picked up a picture of Green Day, "Green Day," I said, "Give it!" Destinee leaned in and tryed to take the picture away from me,but I leaned away making the picture out of her reach.


	3. Late Night Fun

Season 1: Just Can't Get Enough

Episode 3: Late Night Fun

LATER THAT DAY, DINNER TIME...

Danny and Destinee were sitting together on the dinner table, Destinee's hand on the table as she listened to Selena telling some story, Vicky was interested and so was Destinee. Danny, who was bored, decided to tease his new

girlfriend. Dan smiled as he put his hand on top of Destinee's and gave it a squeeze, Destinee glanced at him and he smiled his lovely smile at her, and started to stroke her fingers with his thumb, making her giggle and blush.

Danny sighed heavily as he pulled her hand with his hand under the table and put her hand on his leg and put his hand on top, and started to move it around his covered leg. Destinee smiled as she looked at him, becoming less and

less interested in Selena's stroy and more interested in Danny. He kept moving her hand around his leg, recieving giggles from the owner of the hand. "Come with me," Destinee giggled as she got up and started walking really fast.

They went up the stairs that led into the library, giggling they ran to the back. Danny leaned in to kiss her, Destinee put a finger on his lips stopping him, "Is it official?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question, "I wouldn't kiss

you and have sex with you for no reason, of course it's official," Des leaned in as she kissed him. "Ma'am," came a knock on the door, Destinee groaned, "Dinner's ready," said her Jerry, the butler, "We're coming," Danny replied,

he looked at Destinee, who had a pout on her face,. Danny leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Tonight, I promise," "Good!" she replied. Holding hands the couple went downstairs for dinner.

AT NIGHT...

Sel got into bed, "You gonna wait for him?" she asked her bestie who was looking for Selena's light blue t-shirt as it was Destinee's, which Selena had borrowed, "Of course! I love him so much!" she replied, "Found it!" she pulled

out the t-shirt, "What are you guys gonna do?" Selena asked, "None of your business!" Destinee giggled, "I'm going now, NIGHT!" Destinee as she ran out of Selena's guest room, "Night," Selena whispered and closed the lamp and

her eyes.

AN HOUR HAD PASSED, DANNY IS IN DESTINEE'S ROOM, DOING DIRTY STUFF WITH HER...

Destinee let's out another soft moan as Danny kissed her neck, his hand moved over her stomach, he moved down, his chin touched her bra, his tongue gave her right breast a long lick, "Yeah," Destinee breathed and grabbed hold

of his hair and gave a hiss of pleasure and pulled his hair real hard. Danny groaned by her action, Destinee lifted his head off her chest, "I love you," she told him, "I love you too," he replied, "Should we tell our parents?" she

asked, "Dunno,babe, you wanna?" "Yes, or let's wait till they get back and then we'll decide how we wanna tell them," Destinee said. "It's your wish, my baby," with that Danny went back to his dirtiness and Destinee went back

to her moaning.


End file.
